We Changed
by WildFlower084
Summary: Post Soldier in the Grave. Brennan comes back home changed from her conversation with Booth in the cemetery.
1. Bones' POV

**A/N: I just can't seem to go on more than a couple of days without writing anything. Here is a small piece that has been running through my head for the past twenty-four hours, in Bones' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', as usual.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I feel numb as I push the door to my apartment. After the funeral, Booth dropped me off at the lab but I didn't feel like working. So for the first time in years, I took the afternoon off. Dr. Goodman understood. He even almost pushed me out of the lab. I wonder why?

I just can't stop thinking about Booth and what he told me in the cemetery. His past as a sniper doesn't sickened me as much anymore. Sure he killed a lot of people, but with each shot he said he died a little bit. Not that I thought Booth was heartless but I _did _wonder how a person could work as a sniper and not feel some kind of guilt for killing another human being. Now I guess I understand a little bit more.

The child, I can imagine how he felt when he saw his father fall to the ground. Booth is right. That little boy probably didn't know who his father was or why he was killed. To this day, he probably doesn't even know who shot him. I can understand the pain he must be feeling. I still don't even know what happened to my own parents and even though I'm pretty sure they are dead, I don't even know why or who killed them. The hardest part in something like that is not knowing they are dead, it's not knowing what happened to them. That's something I can understand.

I can't help but wonder how hard it was for Booth to keep this a secret for so long. It must have tortured him inside. I was surprised when Booth started talking. I wasn't really expecting it since we never really had a 'personal' conversation. Sure, we're friends but today was our first serious conversation. I don't really think talking about my parents could be considered a personal conversation. It's not like I had told him how I felt about their disappearance.

All of this leads me to wondering why he chose me. He knows that I run away from these types of conversation, yet he still went and done it. I'm actually a bit surprised at myself for staying until the end. Every inch of my body told me to run away the second he opened his mouth, still I stayed. And the more serious the conversation got, the louder the voice in my head screamed for me to run away, that this wasn't my place, that I shouldn't be trusted with that information. Again, I stayed. I stayed for him.

Angela would have been proud of me because of that. She's the one who told me to be there for him, that sometimes a simple touch is all is needed. In our case, it was needed. I can't say I was a bit surprised when Booth's hand covered mine and even more surprised as he started to draw tiny circles with his thumb over the top of my hand. I was too engrossed in the conversation at the time to realize what was happening. It is only now that I do.

Our relationship is changed forever. We had already gotten close over the last months we have been working together but today, it changed once more. I'm not sure if it was for the worst or the better. I guess I'll just have to wait for tomorrow and see. Right now, I just need to take a nap. On this thought, I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The museum is quiet when I arrive but it's no different from other mornings. I'm usually the first one arrived anyway. I walk to my office, unlock the door and step in. I freeze. On my desk, in a vase, stands a dozen of flowers.

Narrowing my eyes, I walk closer and start looking for a card or a note that might tell me who sent me the flowers. I find a little tag attached to one of the flowers. I slowly untangle it and open it. The handwriting is unmistakable.

_Thank you for being such a good friend._

_Love,_

_Booth_

I smile as I read the note a second time and I feel my heart racing in my chest even though I'm not sure why it's beating so rapidly.

In the quietness of the lab, I hear the sliding doors open. It's probably Dr. Goodman. He's always the second one here. I put the card down on my desk and bend towards the flowers. They smell really good. I can't believe Booth sent me flowers to thank me for being there for him.

I hear footsteps behind me but I ignore them. I continue to stare at the flowers. Nobody has ever sent me flowers. Well, that's not true. Michael sent me flowers when we first started dating but, for some reason, this isn't the same. Michael was my boyfriend. Booth is only my friend. Do friends really send flowers?

The footsteps are getting louder and nearer and I have no choice but to turn around. It's my survival instinct. I _need_ to know who's coming to see if I need to protect myself.

My eyes fall on Booth as he slowly makes his way to my office. As our eyes lock, I see with my peripheral vision that a smile just broke on his face. In his eyes run a variety of emotions that I cannot quite pinpoint. I smile back.

He steps in my office, our eye contact never breaking. An unknown force pushes me towards him. Soon, we are standing very close. Yet, it feels normal, like we are meant to be standing this close. For once in my life, I don't question what I'm feeling.

He gathers me in his arms and I bring my arms around his neck. He's holding me really tight which makes me wonder if he's feeling well. I don't know how long we've been standing like that when I feel his warm breath against my ear. I try my best not to shiver.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear.

I just strengthened the hold I have on him because I don't know what I'm supposed to say in situations like this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If enough of you beg me, I might just write Booth's POV.**


	2. Booth's POV

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update but I had a lot of trouble writing Booth's POV. Anyway, here it is and hope you enjoy it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just dropped off Bones at the museum and a small part (okay, big part) of me already misses her. Today was a big day for us. I opened up to her and she didn't push me away. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised she listened to what I had to say and didn't leave. She _really_ stayed and she actually listened. I couldn't be more grateful.

I'm not sure why I chose _her_ to talk about this. Maybe it had something to do with what Hank told me, maybe it was just because she was the only person I could see myself talking about what has been haunting me for years. But whatever the reason is, it's my partner that I chose. And I certainly don't regret it.

I can still feel the softness of her skin underneath my hand. I didn't know Bones capable of showing compassion. Not that I thought she was heartless. I guess it's just that I don't understand how she can put her heart in a box, like she puts it. I know I can't do it. Heck, a whole lot of people can't do it. She can. It just confused me. Today, she took her heart out of her box. At least, that's what I think. Bones is a very confusing woman. It's hard to tell what she's thinking or what she's feeling. She has years of practice behind her in terms of hiding her feelings and thoughts. I guess it's normal after all she's been through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped by later in the afternoon to drop off some flowers but I was told by Goodman that she had gone home. I was a bit surprised that she had taken the afternoon off. Her boss simply told me that she hadn't been feeling well and had requested an afternoon off. I immediately grew worried. Was Bones sick? As if reading my mind, Goodman immediately told me that Temperance was fine but that she simply needed some time off. I tried to imagine my Bones at home, doing nothing. But knowing her, she had probably taken work with her.

Goodman helped me look for a vase to put the flowers in. He didn't question me even though I definetely saw a quizzical expression on his face when I asked him for the keys to Bones' office. He unlocked the door and I set the vase and the flowers on her desk. I had already scribbled a note and I attached it to the flowers. I left immediately after. I had no other business at the museum.

So here I am now, at home. I should be sleeping since it's getting late but sleep just doesn't want to come. I toss and turn, all the while thinking about Bones and our conversation. I still see her, with tears falling slowly down her face, as she listened to me talk about my past. Even though I was surprised at first that she stayed, now, looking back, I just knew she had it in her. I knew she could be caring if she just let herself be.

Turning on my side, I am now facing the window. There's a full moon tonight. Maybe _that_ had something to do with it. I sigh loudly. I have to stop try to find reasons why I opened up to Bones. I have to stop kidding myself. I did it because I wanted to feel closer to her. I told her because I eventually want to hear how she feels about her past and I knew that if I didn't make the first steps, then she wouldn't. Yeah, that _has_ to be it.

I finally fall asleep on that thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid birds wake me up the next morning. I hate birds at five am. They might be really cute at noon but they are a pain in the neck at five in the morning. There's only one thought that cheers me up. In a couple of hours, I'll probably see Bones. That puts a smile on my face and I feel ready to face the day.

I do my little routine a bit slower this morning. I spend an extra ten minutes in the shower, an extra fifteen minutes for breakfast and another extra ten to get dressed. There's no rush this morning. I have plenty of time ahead of me before I have to head off to work.

When I'm finally done with my morning routine, it nears seven. I think of Bones. She's probably at the museum now. Maybe I could talk her into going for a cup of coffee before I have to go down to the office. On that thought, I grab my keys and run out the door.

The museum is quiet when I enter but the lights are on which tells me either Bones or Goodman are here. I make my way slowly and quietly to her office. From far, I can see that the door is open. I can't help but smile and my heart speeds up a little. I frown. This has never happened to me before. Why do I suddenly feel nervous around her?

I look back into her office to find her staring at me. Our eyes lock. My smile grows larger. She looks so pretty this morning, prettier than I remember her being. My heart races faster. She has _got_ to stop having this effect on me. But as the distance between us grows smaller and smaller, I know that she'll never stop.

An unknown force pushes us together. Soon, we are standing really close. Yet, it feels normal, like we are meant to be standing this close. I immediately gather her in my arms and pull her closer to me. I feel her arms snaking their way to my neck. I can't believe she's hugging me back. I strengthened my hold on her. We never get the chance to hug like this, I want to make every second of this moment worth it.

I can smell her. I think I detect a hint of strawberry in her hair, probably from the shampoo she uses. And as we stand in her office, locked in an embrace, I feel the urge to tell her how I feel. Not only how I feel about what happened the day before, but also how I feel about _her_.

I turn my head and bring my mouth closer to her ear.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly what I planned to tell her but somehow, it all seems to fit for me. I feel her tightening her hold around his neck and pulling me closer to her, if that's even possible. Oh well, there will other days when I'll be able to tell her how I feel. For now, I just want to enjoy this moment of closeness.


End file.
